Sword that sits on the Halos
by Aevum of Jarod
Summary: Ichigo could see the chain fading nearly into existence now there friend was losing his life. But Ichigo knew a way he could keep him alive. He made his decision grasping his Zanpokuto in his hand he plunged it into the body of ... But This Was just the beginning of coarse.
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to start this off by saying that it is the dead of the night (not really its 10) I have not pre written nor planed this piece of anything before the first sentence. I'd also like to say that I did not have my beta Dark fox edit this. Thank you

-Seishin Yaseji

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

Chapter 1

Fuwatari Ni chūjitsu (Loyal to dishonor)

The boy sat there on top of the shanty roof bathed in sunlight. He pressed a cold white cigarette to his lips and sucked the smoke down dry. As he exhaled the cool breeze swam over his face the early morning orange of the autumn sun drenched his face. The sun hit the boy in just the right angles and lit up his features he was a bit browner than the average Asian, actually he was far browner, light enough to be mistaken for Latino or Hispanic in America but in Japan he was black. Forget his straight fair jet hair, or his average height or any of the other features that would indicate that he was indeed multi-racial. It hadn't mattered in the boys life nobody had thought he was anything more than a criminal.

But up here, sitting on the edge of the roof tops watching the birds fly by while allowing your legs to dangerously hang over the edge of the roof, just a step away from danger, but a yard inside heaven. It was his bliss. The boys name is Seishin Yaseji, in America its Yaseji Seishin, The meaning of his name meaning "The Wild Boy's Spirit" was fitting and Yaseji found that rather poetic. The boy discarded his cigarette and climbed to his feet carefully enough not to fall to his doom, he wasn't ready for death yet.

The boy sighed and glanced at his watch it would be time for school soon. IT would be time for a new school soon. Yaseji, being the outcast he is suffered from bullying. Though he always fought back, sometimes leaving the kids with broken bones other times knocking them out. However Yaseji regretted fighting, he liked the action the moves and being strong but fighting them just causes more fighting. If you beat them up they just get mad go to their gangs, clicks, or relatives and retaliate. It was tiresome for the boy.

Yaseji climbed of the roof top slinging his back pack over his shoulder; he made his way to the bus stop, then the train station. Yaseji boarded the train and sat down, which is a big mistake there aren't many seats in a train ever, and early in the morning with your music on and a nostalgic mood you tend to go to sleep. Yaseji did exactly this. Yaseji woke up with To the voice on the intercom stating the train had reach the other side of the route and would be returning.

"Shit" Yaseji thought. He slumped back in his seat and peered at his watch, "8:45" "class is gonna start soon. I'll be late". Yaseji Road the train the entire route back to the other side of the city this time determine to not fall asleep, it was his first day right? Might as well see the assholes that are gonna be in his classes. Yaseji exited the train and found his way to the School Kurakara High School. It was a magnificent building, full of eager students and anxious staff and educational instructors, some would say.

Yaseji honestly didn't give a damn about that he was only going to this school because a fight he had caused him to be expelled from his last school. Funny, he didn't even like fighting nor did he view himself as "Strong". Yaseji walked through the building in search of his home room, the lemon scent in the hallway smelled like kindergarten and the fucking squeak the linoleum floor was giving off was driving him insane. Each step tore through him his insecurities strapped to his heart like a bombshell.

"IS it gonna be like the other times, are they gonna stare me down or are they gonna laugh at me or maybe there just gonna call me names" Yaseji thought. "I'll be lucky if it's only that at least I won't have to change schools again for fighting, I can handle a bit of name calling." Yaseji looked up a sign hanging on the ceiling adjacent to a door read 3-A. "Homeroom" Yaseji thought. Yaseji entered the classroom paper balls and pheromone flew through the air the same as in any high school, hormones fought IQ scores the same as any high school, but something else was in the air around here something far more deadly. It was just a hunch but Yaseji always listened to his hunches, they were always correct.

Yaseji scanned the crowed quickly, he was looking for any possible threats, his eyes hit some girl with "big titties" as he would put it. She was sitting down in a desk another girl with black hair and brown eyes she had back length hair but not as long as the "big titied" girl it was lose and spiky in some areas a little messy but it was loose or frizzy. Yaseji had to admit, he liked it this girl was cute."Ahem" the teacher announced. The class grew silent. "We have a new transfer student From Onigosu High School, I would like you to give him your attention."

Yaseji spoke up "Moshi Moshi", he flew threw informal Japanese with ease. He aimed to displease, he really hated being formal and he added that into his introduction. A few giggles were heard a "Who does he think he is" like comment was made, but it made no difference in what was said it only weeded out the ones most likely to harass him. "You can take a seat behind " The teacher instructed and Tatsuki raised her hand up "Yo over here "She called to Yaseji. Yaseji was contemplating in his mind how this would turn out, Sitting behind the cute girl in class, he took a seat and leaned his head on the desk nearly putting on his earphones. "Hey" A voice called form the left, it was a tender and naïve sounding voice.

"Im Inoue Orihime, its nice to meet you Seishin-san" She said. So the big tittied girl had a name, he thought. Guess I should refer to her as such. "Hi I'm Glad to meet you to, but there's no need to be formal call me Yaseji". Orihime smiled contently at making a new friend, and Yaseji did too however his smile was drenched in bitter sweetness he didn't want to make a friend he didn't have the time for such a liability. He could be moving before the days over for all he knows….

"Your name" Tatsuki said with a grin, while turning in her seat. "Is so awesome, I mean your parents had to have a lot of guts in order to name you that there isn't a lot of boys named "Wild Boy". She said. "Yea" Yaseji said with a grimace "Wish I had the chance to meet them". Tatsuki paled at her mistake, and decided to change the subject. "Ummm, ohh Orihime did you see my last match I knocked the shit out of the guy."Tatsuki stammered.

" So you take martial arts?" Yaseji asked. Tatsuki smiled at him.

"Yea, How about you would you want to have a match" She said.

Yaseji laughed, this cause Tatsuki some offence, "What's funny?" she asked. "Nothing, its just you lack so much feminine grace" Yaseji swallowed the last words. He knew he had crossed the line. A punch came straight towards him the boy blocked it with ease but it had some real good force in it. Tatsuki threw punches and Yaseji weaved around them. Tatsuki threw a kick and there was a click at the door a boy with orange hair walked in, Tatsuki was distracted for a second. Yaseji countered Tatsuki's kick by grabbing her heal and sweeping her other leg. In the Marines his father told him, this move is called a reap. Yaseji couldn't bring himself to finishing the move, if he did she might have her skull split open off the linoleum floor. With great reflex he pulled he leg in close braced her back with his arms and supported her with his own body.

It looked like a retarded tango. Her thigh met his thigh and Yaseji swore he was gonna die. But instead Tatsuki pushed him away with and blushed turning away from him, It was rather girly. "Yo" The orange haired dude said. "Tatsuki, is something going on with your err-"He looked at Yaseji "Friend" he deduced. This sparked Tatsuki anger and before anyone could tell both boys were on their knees holding there crotches."Shit she's over reacting" Yaseji said. He stifled the pain and stood up nearly straight.

"No knowing Tatsuki this was nothing less than usual rage" The orange haired teen said. "Actually I think , after seeing that move you did you got off lucky" Ichigo said laughing Yaseji laughed. " I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, how about you?" Ichigo asked with his hand out. Yaseji took his hand and shook it "Seishin Yaseji". "Dammit" Yaseji thought "I just keep making friends."

The rest of the day was uneventful. The only other thing was a assembly on dress code in which Yaseji sat next to Ichigo and Orihime he met Chad another dark sinned kid and found out they all had something in common. They were social misfits, they were judged on their appearance rather than their character and for once Yaseji felt normal, and accepted. On the way out a small badge with the number "15" fell out of Ichigo Kurosaki's bag. Nobody noticed.

Yaseji made his way to the bus stop he didn't have to fight today, he didn't have to yell. Apparently Ichigo and Chad had taken care of the assholes around this school long ago. On the way to drifting off to nostalgia, Yaseji felt something. A hunch. A hunch that he shouldn't go the same way he used to go a hunch that something was following him. Yaseji walked faster he walked nearly ran. But the air around him got colder. Yaseji turned around. There was something there, something black.

It was fuzzy. And he could barely make it out except the large hole in its chest and the large dome shaped mask protruding from its "Head". Yaseji wanted to scream, he wanted help, but he knew the smart thing to do would be to "haul ass". But he wasn't fast enough. He ran but the thing caught up to him a sharp claw like hand pierced Yaseji right through his stomach. He laid on the ground bleeding out The monster lifted its claw like hand again ready to destroy him . But it was sliced of. Like a flash of darkness a man in a black kimono appeared. He cut the monster into pieces and it disintegrated into smoke.

Yaseji knew this man this man was Ichigo. "Shit" Ichigo screamed. He grabbed yaseji's hand "Your gonna make it" he screamed, but he knew it was to late. Yaseji couldn't even hear him anymore. Ichigo could see the boys life-chain fading slowly into existence. And Ichigo cried he wept.

I could have saved Him.

It was then Tatsuki rounded the corner sensing a hollow**. ( This takes place after karakura-raizer. i.e the arc when Tatsuki and ichigos human friends gained powers and defeated hollows) ** "Yaseji!" She screamed. Tatsuki ran to the boy's side, he coughed up blood. Tears in her eyes Tatsuki didn't want to see a friend lose a life, Even if she didn't know that friend long. "Ichigo help him!" She screamed. "I cant! Why are you even here?"Ichigo yelled back. "You forgot your soul badge! Save him, do something!" Ichigo thought and thought but the only thing he thought of was illegal.

Ichigo could see the chain nearly into existence now there friend was losing his life. But Ichigo knew a way he could keep him alive. He made his decision grasping his Zanpokuto in his hand he plunged it into the body of Yaseji.

But this was just the begging of coarse.

Well its 12:15 I hope you liked the story. Please favorite and review, the next update is in 2 weeks 1 week if I get at least 10 reviews.

Bye!


	2. Soul society really needs new artists

**Well two chapters in less than a week all of at least 1000 words, I think I deserve a review or something go figure. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

It was an average day in the Shoten Shop. That is until Ichigo brought in a nearly dead body. A Living dead body that is. This would usually make no sense, however there is nothing usual in Urahara's Line of work. Anyways this boy, "Yaseji" was transformed into a Shinigami by Ichigo a serious offence in the soul society punishable by death. Urahara grimaced, "Now how Am I going to explain this to the boy" Urahara thought. Urahara looked at the bedside the boy appeared to be normal in nearly every way and if Urahara calculated correctly the boy only had a small bit more reitsu than a normal human.

He probably couldn't even see ghosts, but Ichigo's decision gave him a large chunk of spiritual energy and unfortunately a zanpokuto. The boy shook in the bed rolling in the covers, to be honest he looked like shit the wound was healed albeit a nasty scar but the boy ran a high fever, he would have to skip school today and he would have to find out an excuse to give his parents. "Mm-urm" Yaseji grumbled, before opening his eyes and rapidly sitting straight up in the bed.

Yaseji looked confused he obviously didn't know where he was or what was going on. Yaseji looked at Urahara and Urahara gave him a smile.

"Am I in heaven? I have to say I'm a bit disappointed with it." Yaseji said sarcastically.

Urahara grinned mischievously. "No this isn't the afterlife fortunately for you; you were able to dodge that bullet. For now."

Yaseji laughed. "Yea". There was a moment of silence neither party knowing what to say to each other. Urahara opened his mouth about to venture down the long journey of explaining "Shinigami" to Yaseji; but then the door opened. Ichigo walked in followed by a short black haired girl.

"Hey Urahara." Ichigo turned his head he saw Yaseji sitting up straight looking at him.

"Yo" Yaseji said.

"Yo" Ichigo answered. There was another moment of silence and then Ichigo took a seat and began to talk.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki; she is a representative soul reaper a.k.a Shinigami from the Soul Society."Ichigo paused allowing it all to sink in to the boys head, though Yaseji looked even more confused than before.

"Wait-what Ichigo? I don't understand start from the beginning what happened to me on the street yesterday?" Yaseji demanded in a deeper more pleading tone.

Ichigo nodded. "Yesterday you were attacked by what is called a hollow. Hollows are a race of creatures who for various reasons do not cross over to the soul society after death and linger on in the human world. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers and they devour the souls of both the living and deceased understand?" Ichigo said giving another pause.

Yaseji nodded deciding that only a story as ludicrous as this could explain the happenings of yesterday.

"In order to maintain a balance between the world of the living and the world of the dead Shinigami exterminate Hollows. Shinigami are spirits who are usually deceased that have acquired the supernatural power of a zanpokuto. They work for a place called the soul society and they are split into ranks under 13 Commanding officers."Ichigo said, waiting for Yaseji to nod.

"In order to save you from death yesterday I transferred some of my Shinigami power into you to awaken your own spiritual powers. You have now become a Shinigami, However in the soul society what I have done is forbidden, but because my Shinigami powers were awaken the same way as yours and I fought the soul society they gave us a choice. You can either accept the duty of being a substitute Shinigami and fight alongside me or you will be executed."Ichigo said seriously.

"So", Yaseji started. "You want me to believe a bunch of ghost angel things turned me into a ghost angel thing to save me from a demon hollow thing?"

Ichigo deadpanned and looked at Rukia. Rukia pulled out a sketchbook and some markers and began doodling "You see its like this."She said and began explaining the entire thing over again this time going over the entire process of becoming a hollow and all of the duties of a Shinigami.

At the end of the process Yaseji stated bluntly "your drawings are shit." Rukia fumed with anger and kicked him in the face sending him flying off of the bed. "Dang it! Why do you women keep over reacting?" Rukia put on a proud smile, "just for your information I'm one of the greatest artist in the entire soul society." Yaseji grumbled under his breath something about soul society needing some better artist, "Yea Yea" he said.

"I cant deny that yesterday I was attack by one of those hollows, however I don't really remember seeing any Shinigami or anything. And since I'm a Shinigami aren't I suppose to have a Zanpokuto sword?"Yaseji asked?

Urahara chimed in "I guess it would be easier for you to see rather than for us to explain besides you will have to be formally trained. That is" Urahara said while drawing his zanpokuto "if you want to accept the duties of a substitute soul reaper?"Yaseji looked at the gleam from Urahara's recently transformed cane, the air around the blade made him feel heavy just by looking at it he could tell it was dangerous. There was no doubt in Yaseji's mind "Yes I accept the duties of a substitute soul reaper."

Rukia Jumped up placing her hands on her hips. "That's excellent. You have now sworn loyalty to the 13 Court guards and Soul Society, "Welcome to our ranks, kind of."

Urahara chuckled, "follow me" He said leading a path downstairs. Yaseji and the rest followed Urahara downstairs and into a basement he led them down a maze of doors until he reached in his pocket and grabbed a key. He put the key into the key hole and turned opening the door and revealing a canyon.

"This!"Urahara exclaimed, "Is the training grounds." "Everyone please change into your Shinigami forms" Urahara instructed. Rukia threw Yaseji a pentagon shaped badge" just slam it against your chest" She instructed, "You will separate from your body, but your body will just be a corpse later we will give you a mod soul to occupy your body when your away on missions and such." Yaseji nodded everything was just so new to him, so foreign, so strange. Yaseji slammed the badge on his chest; he could feel his heart stop and the feeling of his spirit being ripped from his body sent electric tingles down his spine.

He looked around he was greeted by Ichigo Rukia and Urahara all clad in black kimono's. "Interesting" Urahara said grasping his chin between two fingers peering uncomfortably close over Yaseji's shoulders. "What? What's interesting?" Yaseji asked. Urahara just pointed to his shoulder then again to his waist. The boy had two zanpokuto. Yaseji reached for his back and grabbed the first sword; it was a katana mounted into a shirasaya, (**meaning it had no guard Similar to Sasuke's sword just for reference**). The scabbard for the sword was made of strong wood that was a golden orange like the Sunrise as it neared the handle however it faded into a starry blue. The second katana was smaller and more samurai like it was pitch black with a steel guard, engraved on the scabbard was a single word "Decoration".

"Looks like he's a duel type "Urahara said.

"Cool He's like Ukitake and Kyoraku" Ichigo exclaimed. "Well go ahead draw your blade". Yaseji grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled in one smooth motion drawing the blade. The blade glistened and shined it had a single edge it was magnificent, at least in terms of beauty.

"Well" Urahara said. "We should test you out in some real combat". Urahara waved his hand and sic black figures with large holes in their chests and putrid masks.

"Lets see what you got kid."


	3. whats your name

Well heres chapter 3 and all in less than 1 week.

Disckaimer: I do not own bleach.

Chapter 3:Whats your name?

**Previously….**

**Cool He's like Ukitake and Kyoraku" Ichigo exclaimed. "Well go ahead draw your blade". Yaseji grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled in one smooth motion drawing the blade. The blade glistened and shined it had a single edge it was magnificent, at least in terms of beauty.**

"**Well" Urahara said. "We should test you out in some real combat". Urahara waved his hand and sic black figures with large holes in their chests and putrid masks. **

"**Lets see what you got kid."**

Currently…

Urahara released the hollows with a wave of his hand. They came charging full force at Yaseji, Yaseji ran in fear trying to get as much distance between him and the monsters.

"Shit, he can't be serious" Yaseji thought. Yaseji continued to sprint from the hollows but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with it forever. "Yo, Yaseji-kun" Urahara called. "I understand your scared but, I'm going to turn the lights off now, if you want to live your gonna truly have to show your resolve."

"What!?"Yaseji exclaimed Urahara just grin and with a snap of his fingers the lights flashed off.

"Urahara is it really necessary to put him up against this kind of training?"Rukia asked the worry in her voice, she knew the boy wouldn't be able to stand his ground against this many hollows at once.

"Well, this is the fastest way for him to learn. Right now his reiatsu is growing just by being in this room, not only that but he will be able to experience real battle and learn how to sense hollows." Urahara turned to her. "You should know the soul society is going to expect some great improvement to his strength, he only barely gained the captain commanders favor, right? Rukia looked up at Urahara understanding the situation.

"I'll step in if it gets too dangerous." Urahara stated.

Yaseji struggled against the hollows he couldn't see anything but oddly enough his "hunches" were running rampant. He felt like he should dodge and his body moved on it own. Sharp claws smashed were his face just was cracking the dust as it collided with the ground. "Counter" He thought and then swung his sword, but it was to late the hollow had retracted his claw and swung again this time Yaseji didn't move on instinct. Yaseji took the entire Impact from the blow and it felt like he had just rubbed his ribs against a moving train. He was flung a few feet back but oddly enough he was able to get back up. His pain tolerance in this body had to be10 or 20 times higher than it was in his normal body because he got back up.

Yaseji felt a hollow charging at him, "no" Yaseji thought concentrating harder he could feel 3 hollows charging at him. He noted he could also feel something like a pool of emptiness or darkness in each of the hollows. They were all fairly small which Yaseji deduced meant that they were weak. Yaseji got ready he raised his sword in two hands and stamped on the ground getting into a kempo stance. He wouldn't let them get him three times, no. Yaseji had to become stronger he wouldn't allow himself to feel so weak again.

The first hollow lunged at Yaseji, Yaseji quickly sidestepped and spun in place letting his momentum roll with the attack putting all his force into carving through the hollows mask. The mask split in two and the hollow bursted into darkness. "Yes!" Yaseji thought but his celebration was cut short because another hollow charged him Yaseji blocked with his sword but the impact pushed Yaseji into a large boulder.

"Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place" Yaseji thought. The hollow reached around Yaseji's sword and grabbed him by both of his sides. The hollow lifted him up and squeezed him . "ARRRRRHGG" Yaseji screamed in pain! A red shot of vertical light illuminated the scene the light reached the hollow and cut his arms completely off. "Yaseji" Urahara yelled!

"If you want to live your gonna have to channel your resolve into every stroke." Urahara said. Yaseji looked at Urahara baffled.

"What"!

" Try to release your anger ,your feelings and your will to fight with every blow. Basically that empty stuff you can sense in the hollows, you have something similar in you try to channel it in your attacks."Urahara said.

" What?"Yaseji asked again , Urahara's explanation clearly did not help. But Urahara didn't answer only darkness.' Okay' Yaseji thought. 'channel your energy into every strike". The hollow that Urahara had strike down had regenerated its arms, apparently these thing aren't willing to die unless you cut their masks. The enraged hollow let out a combination of strikes, Yaseji managed somehow to barely block and evade with his sword, but then he felt the other hollow preparing an attack. The hollows attacked together and overwhelmed Yaseji. I guess he wasn't able to take on six hollows by himself.

Rukia changed into her shikai and shunpo'ed to Yaseji to help him. "What was Urahara thinking? Ichigo didn't even have to fight this many hollows at one time when he first became a Shinigami."Rukia thought.

"1st dance-" Rukia was cut off by a ray of solid sunlight .

"Boooom", the sunlight exploded disintegrating the hollows. Rukia had to shield herself with her reiatsu to keep from getting hurt. The lights flickered on and Urahara walked up to Yaseji with a coy smile clapping, "You did better than I expected" Urahara said before Yaseji blacked out.

**Sword that sits on halos**, _Part B_** Sword that sits on halos**,_ Part B_** Sword that sits on halos**,_ Part B_

Yaseji woke up early this morning way before the sun rose. It had been a week since the battle underground Urahara's candy shop, in that time Yaseji had trained and killed many hollows. Yaseji would come to meditate with his sword over his lap every day as instructed by Rukia. Apparently that was the way one would find out their zanpokuto's name and gain higher level abilities. Yaseji wasn't having much luck with it he would meditate really early in the morning after the sun comes out or he would meditate at night before he slept.

Yaseji had taken notice of Rukia's beautiful white zanpokuto and he had already taken notice of Ichigos large butcher knife like zanpokuto and he was well ready to get his. Each zanpokuto had different abilities and a different form, they also had a spirit that lived inside them, Yaseji was hungry to meet his zanpokuto and unlock his potential. He was so eager he was obsessed. Yaseji positioned himself against a wall laying flat on his roof and cleared his mind. He started with things like "Zanpokuto who are you" and "Sword tell me your name" But soon he blanked out he was still awaked but barely. On the verge of falling asleep the sun rose and blanketed over yaseji's face.

Yaseji heard a whisper. It was faint, but he made out the Japanese word for sunlight fairy and moonlight fairy. Yaseji opened his eyes quickly "Nikko no Yosei!" He shouted. Nothing happened. "Gekko no Yosei" nothing happened again. "Of course, it couldn't be this easy right?".Yaseji sat up sighed and got his stuff, it was nearly time for school. "At least I have a lead to tell Ichigo when I get to school" Yaseji thought. Yaseji left the house and rode the train to school. Once there Ichigo told him to write down the name so he doesn't forget about it, and that "discovering the names only one step. You have to reach the mindscape or have your zanpokuto tell you its release command."

Yaseji walked back home, he was eager to meditate, which wasn't one of the many things teens like him could say. As he walked home his senses were bombarded. Yaseji slammed the substitute Shinigami badge against his chest. He drew his sword as quickly as he could, he felt something stronger than before it was definitely a hollow thought. Yaseji gasped. The sky cracked giant white hand stretched the opening out. 4 figures came out of the hole each clad in white. They seemed to all split up except for 1. The figure disappeared out of the sky and reappeared behind Yaseji.

"Peek-a-boo "It said causing Yaseji to spin around and strike at it with his sword. Yaseji noticed that the person was a girl wearing provocative clothing. The girl came to about his chin right under Rukia he noted.

"Whats a middle schooler doing out here?" Yaseji asked. The girl scowled.

"What did you call me, ? I'll have you know hollows don't age!" The girl said. 'So that's why she's a midget. But wait did she just say she was a hollow?'

"You're a hollow?!" Yaseji exclaimed.

"I guess a nobody like you wouldn't know. Well yes I'm a special strong type of hollow called an arrancar and I'm here with my team to fuck this place up."

"Please like I'll be killed by a 13 yr old girl, you probably go home every nite and listen to one direction." Yaseji said smirking.

"Errrrrg. Fine then, I guess I'll just have to kill you to show you" she said.

"My name is Lilynette Gingerbucke, I'm The first espada's second half, you should say your prayers!"

Lilynette reached up to her masked and pulled on a broken horn, it shone a green light and she pulled a long scimitar like katana from it. As she did her spiritual pressure was released, it was great enough to bring Yaseji to a knee but not nearly as strong as Rukia's. Yaseji raised his sword, Lilynette disappeared from his vision and reappeared in front of him she swung her sword and it slammed against Yaseji's causing him to stagger. She followed up with a combination of strikes, they were slow enough for Yaseji to dodge but because of the swords shape her attacks slid behind his guard and left many shallow cuts.

"Is this all you got! I thought you weren't gonna get beat by a lil' girl" Lilynette teased. Lilynette swung her sword preparing for a finishing blow, Yaseji dropped to 1 knee dodging the attack. At that moment he had broken her guard he had the chance, he drove his sword through her stomach, not caring that he had just stabbed a "lil girl". Lilynette kicked Yaseji in the chest sending him flying several yards back. She coughed up some blood and clutched her stomach.

"I-I'll get you "She said A large amount of reiatsu gathered in Lilynette's mouth. " You Jerk! Cero". Yaseji looked up the sun hit the horizon and sunk, he looked at Lilynette he knew he wouldn't be able to survive that attack. Then he heard it. It was as faint of as a whisper. Yaseji followed his instincts he whipped out both of his swords, clutching the handle of the black one which he could not draw.

Yaseji opened his mouth and said.

"**Nikkō to gekkō no yōsei o jōshō (rise fairies of sunlight and moonlight)"**

Yaseji was engulfed in a massive blue reiatsu. The cero slammed into yaseji's reiatsu dead on. Yaseji's Deep Starry blue reiatsu repelled her Cero.

"What the Hell!" Lilynette exclaimed. Yaseji's reitsu formed thousands of baseball sized sparks they crackled and popped illuminating the night like fireworks. The sparks cleared from Yaseji . He was different now. A Shinigami kimono jacket hung over his shoulders, he was now wearing a white and black kung fu gi. (A.N Think jet li's gi in "Fearless" Or Bruce Lees gi except with a white top.) Yaseji's zanpokuto changed as well it was now a single black katana. The ends of the katana were encased in gold a blue string decoration. (Somewhat like this . )

"So what you changed?" Lilynette said. Yaseji didn't answer, he moved at speeds that rivaled a shunpo and slashed Lilynette's arm. Lilynette turned to swing her sword at him, Yaseji held his hand out and grabbed her blade. His hand shined and golden sparks exploded from his fingers. The explosion sent Lilynette flying. He pointed towards her his reiatsu understood and chased her down liked dogs. She blocked it mid air with a cero. Yaseji speeded towards her, but she had another cero charged. The cero was pointed towards the city.

"You're going to let me go now or ill blow this city to hell" Lilynette proclaimed. Yaseji stood still and lowered his sword.

"Booooooooooooooooooom!" An ominous explosion echoed behind lilynette. She whipped her head towards the sound and Yaseji sped in that direction to cut her head off.

"Clang" Yaseji's sword was stopped by a stronger force. It was a dark haired male, he had golden eyes and a slightly feminine appearance, his hollow mask resembled the skull of a saber-toothed cat. He smiled his sword lightning up for a ferocious attack.

"Getsuga tensho!" A voice cried, a blue wave of energy flung towards the new foe. He dodged it and took a step back.

"Were retreating."He said to Lilynette, before the sky cracked open and he flew inside it followed by Lilynette. Yaseji stood there gasping and panting, a familiar hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned to look at Ichigo his blade was smaller and black this time.

Ichigo opened his mouth "You did good back there."

"Yea. But my opponent wasn't even as strong as Rukia.-

"So" Ichigo interrupted.

"You held back an arrancar , you defended the city, and you released your Zanpokuto" Ichigo said.

"Anyways, we have a problem."

"What"

"We need to figure out why the arrancar have suddenly begun moving."


	4. March fairy of

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

**Previously…**

"**Were retreating."He said to Lilynette, before the sky cracked open and he flew inside it followed by Lilynette. Yaseji stood there gasping and panting; a familiar hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned to look at Ichigo his blade was smaller and black this time.**

**Ichigo opened his mouth "You did good back there."**

"**Yea. But my opponent wasn't even as strong as Rukia.-**

"**So" Ichigo interrupted.**

"**You held back an arrancar, you defended the city, and you released your Zanpokuto" Ichigo said.**

"**Anyways, we have a problem."**

"**What"**

"**We need to figure out why the arrancar have suddenly begun moving."**

Chapter 3

March fairy of death

The sky returned to its once peaceful state the arrancar now retreated back to their hideout.

"What's an arrancar" Yaseji asked.

"A arrancar is a hollow that's ripped off part of their mask to gain Shinigami like powers" Ichigo answered.

"There a huge threat, there also lead by an ex-Shinigami Captain Sosuke Aizen. Their goal is the domination and destruction of the human world."

Yaseji stared at the horizon he felt like a new person entirely. He felt as if he had been reborn.

"Well on a good note, you seem to have unlocked your shikai. I didn't get to see it in action but you have nearly as much spiritual pressure as Rukia."Ichigo stated.

"Yea", Yaseji said still looking into the horizon. Ichigo smiled calmly and placed an arm on his friends shoulder. Ichigo understood the feeling of just achieving a new state of power to well. When you achieve any release form you gain a new understanding in life you gain a new knowledge that you never had before. It truly is a experience like no other.

"Tomorrow we have to report this to soul society. I'll be at your apartment early. Be in your shinigami form and get rested. Your training most likely begins then."Ichigo said.

That night Yaseji had a dream. He was sitting on a giant Asian castle the sun was shining brightly yet the sky was a deep starry blue. Yaseji placed his hands behind his head and laid back counting the stars. He was recalling the battle he had with Lilynette and his achievement in releasing his zanpokuto.

"Fairy of the Sun fairy of the moon" He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Kind of poetic huh?". Yaseji jumped up. He was surprised to come face to face with a boy. The boy was about yaseji's height he had dark black hair and his eyes were blue, they contained spirals in the iris like a Ferris wheel. he had a young clear face it was scary how nostalgic and mystical the air around the boy was.

"Who are you?" Yaseji asked, the kid chuckled.

"You know very well who I am partner."

"Moon Fairy"

"Yep"

" So umm watsup?" Yaseji asked. The moon fairy laughed, he seemed to like laughing and talking without looking at you.

" Want to learn something cool?"

"Like what?"

" A new move"

The next day Ichigo came and got Yaseji he was already in his Shinigami form, he gave his body a mod soul. With that the gate to soul society opened releasing Yaseji and Ichigo into the world.

Yaseji gasped. The soul society was vast and different. The architecture was both old and Modern, and of course it was white. They made it to the gotei 13 Barracks when they were greeted by the 13 squad captains.

"Welcome" Said an old man in white, he had a beard like Santa Clauses and a scar over his immediately knew this man was there leader.

"I've heard a lot of news about you. But first Yaseji I guess You want some answers"

Yaseji nodded.

"Okay, this is soul society, as you know this is where souls go after they die and if there strong enough this is where new Shinigami are trained. The 13 people you see here are the honorable and powerful Captains of the 13 court guards. You are here for personal training with them."

"Personal training?"

"Yes. It is a privilege indeed. Normally we would kill you and put Kurosaki Ichigo on trial, however due to old 'experience' we have decided to let this one slide. However we are monitoring you and if at any moment you are seen as a threat we will swiftly eliminate you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Yaseji said he knew better then to try this mans patience.

"I will give you the privilege to pick 2 tutors from the Captain here." Yaseji nodded then turned to face the captains he didn't know much about any of them, so he didn't know how to pick one. He looked and down the Captains, He saw kenpachi. "No to crazy looking" he thought then moved on. Kenpachi was about to lash out at the kid as if he insulted him but a white haired man stopped him.

He saw a Shorter young women with purple hair, she had a honored look on her face, but Yaseji thought she was cute so he picked her.

"Can I have her?" Yaseji asked the Captain commander. Before he knew it, he couldn't even see it The short purple haired woman had Struck him. He was bleeding from his cheek he had a nasty gash.

"Damn that hurt"

"You will address me with respect and honor understand!?" This wasn't a question it was a do or die statement.

"Y-yes maam" Yaseji stammered. Another man wearing a pink floral jacket over a black kimono made a comment.

"You can have her but can you tame her?"

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

The man chuckled I then turned to face the captain commander.

"I like the kid I'll be his 2nd tutor." He said

"As long as he accepts." The captain commander stated. Yaseji looked at the old man he seemed cool enough, he made sex jokes and was the only captain wearing an altered uniform.

"I accept"

"Great"

Yaseji ran through the forest, that crazy bitch "Soi Fon" had him chasing hordes of hollows. She said it was spirit pressure raising exercise. It was also suppose to help him learn Some crazy Kung fu-Jesus technique called "Shunpo". It wasn't so bad but the hollows were fighting back. Yaseji Ducked dodged and weaved through the Heavy fists of hollows.

Soi Fon had told him he had to keep running and attacking the hollows until she got back. She had already been gone for 3 hours. Yaseji cursed, 'Dammit at least if I have to do this crap I'm gonna learn something". He concentrated Reitsu to his legs attempting to do the shunpo. He vaulted breaking tree branches, but it wasn't a shunpo it wasn't anything near a shunpo. "Fuck" And he still had to catch those hollows.

He was going to be there a long time.

"There have been reports of a strange flower growing throughout Kurakara town." A orange haired young news reporter said.

"Scientist say they have never seen anything like it, the flowers also attract an obsidian spider that is however scary, harmless."

Or so they thought. Gigio Vega , an arrancar sat in a forest of giant Crystal flowers. 'It is slow' Gigio thought, 'but people are already turning up dead and soul less.' He smiled. The flower was special it didn't just look pretty, it attracts hollows and a special soul sucking spider. The hollow and the spider work together, the spider marks a victim whose scent is transported to a hollow. After that the hollow keeps devouring souls mark by the spider until the hollow evolves.

Hell even Lilynette was using one. She said she needed to get stronger to kill that brat who defeated her.

"Things are goanna get interesting."

Authors note- And so the plot thickens, Well what do you think? Please review it only takes a second. And it makes long update time like this disappear.


End file.
